Are We Really Enemies?
by RosenDragon
Summary: Sasuke loves a girl named Mai. Mai hates him for one reason: Itachi.


**Are We Really Enemies?**

**Sasuke One Shot**

~Mai's POV~

You walked into the ninja academy. You sat down at you desk, in-between Shikamaru and Kiba. The teacher had assigned seats and you didn't mind. Shikamaru was your brother and best friend, even if he was lazy. Kiba was just a big flirt. As class started you noticed a note that landed on your desk. You opened it and read it. It said, 'Meet me at the second training field after school.' There was no name on it.

"What's that?" Kiba asked. You looked at Shikamaru, who normally answered for you, to Kiba at least. Unfortunately he was asleep. Kiba grabbed the note from your hands, read it and crumpled it up.

"Why don't you ignore whoever this loser is and come with me after school?" he suggested.

"No thank you!" you said. You moved closer to Shikamaru and nudged him awake.

"A little help Shika," you whispered. He woke up and switched seats with you.

"Troublesome," he muttered.

"Blame Kiba," you whispered back. He then returned to sleeping. After class you walked to the second training field to see none other than Sasuke.

~Sasuke's POV~

You were waiting for Mai to show up at the training field. You two had been friends, until your big fight, a year before the academy started. She saw you and immediately turned around and walked the other way. '-_- 'She's the only girl that would do that,' you thought. You disappeared and reappeared in front of her.

"What do you want Uchiha?" she asked bitterly. You just took her hand and dragged her to your house. The entire time she was trying to get you to let go. Some of her attempts actually hurt you.

"Would you stop that?!" you said in her face, when you got to your house. She stopped. You dragged her inside.

"Will you tell me what the hell you're doing now?" she asked angrily, as she sat down on your couch. You stayed by the door for a minute, but went and sat next to her on the couch. 'I can't tell her I like her. It's a weakness,' you thought. She asked you again.

"Why am I here?" she asked still bitter.

"Why do you hate me so much?" you replied.

"If that's all you wanted then I'm leaving. You should know the answer already." She stood up and you pulled her back down.

"What now?!" she complained.

"Tell me why," you commanded. She glared at you and you held her gaze. She sighed and looked away.

"Fine I'll tell you," she muttered. You smirked a little, but it faded as she spoke.

"It's because you're so damn obsessed with killing Itachi, you don't have room for friends in your life." You gaped at her. You couldn't believe what you were hearing.

~Mai's POV~

You watched Sasuke stare at you in shock.

"That's the only reason you hate me?" he asked still in shock. You nodded. He leaned toward you coming closer and closer. "Are you sure?" he asked. You backed up a little.

"Ye…" His lips crashed on yours cutting you off. Your eyes widened in shock. You were too in shock to move. He slowly laid you down on the couch so he was lying on top. Now you REALLY couldn't move. You were pinned, but your mind wasn't working anyway. 'What am I supposed to do?!' you thought. Just then Kiba burst in dragging Shikamaru. Sasuke didn't stop though.

~Shikamaru's POV~

Kiba was dragging you somewhere.

"Where are we going?" you complained.

"You should see this, she is your sister after all," he replied. Your thoughts started swarming. 'What happened to Mai?' you thought. Kiba dragged you to the Uchiha compound. 'Why would Mai be here?' you asked yourself. Kiba burst through the door dragging you in. You looked and saw Sasuke Uchiha on your sister, kissing her.

"What are you two doing?" you asked loudly. He stopped kissing Mai and looked up.

"What does it look like? He said and bent down to kiss her again. You motioned for Kiba to pull Sasuke off your sister and he did, happily. You pulled your sister to the door.

"Are you ok?" you asked her. Her face was still blank from shock, you guessed.

~Mai's POV~

You heard your brother ask you something, but you didn't know what.

"Hmm?" you managed to get out.

"Are… you… ok?" he said slowly. You shook your head.

"Yeah I'm fine," you said regaining composer.

"Good," he shot a glare at Sasuke who was standing there grinning at you. Kiba blocked his path.

"IF you come near my sister again, you'll be in trouble," Shikamaru said clenching his fists.

"And who here said she didn't LIKE it," Sasuke said. Kiba and Shikamaru looked at you. You felt your face turning red.

"Did you?" Kiba asked, clearly hoping you said no.

"I… uh… don't know."

"How can you not know? Did you or did you not like Uchiha kissing you?!" Kiba asked getting upset.

"I think she needs a reminder," Sasuke said. Your eyes widened and you backed up as he came forward. He had you pinned on the wall. 'Why must he pin me?' you thought.

"HA! So she doesn't like it!" Kiba said. Shikamaru punched Sasuke away from you.

"That's what you get for kissing my sister without her, and my consent," he stated.

"Shika," you said.

"Yeah Mai," he turned to you.

"Please leave for a minute, and bring Kiba with you. I… I need to talk to Sasuke," you said.

"Oh no I'm not leaving you alone with him again. No way!" he said. You pushed them out the door and locked it.

"I can take care of myself!" you shouted through the door. You saw Sasuke rubbing his cheek and kneeled down next to him.

"Are you ok?" you asked reaching out to touch his sore cheek.

"Your brother has one hard punch."

"Yeah, when he's overprotective of me. Most of the time he's just lazy." You laughed slightly. Sasuke looked up at you.

"Did you… like the kiss?"

"I… I don't know." The kiss had been great actually but you didn't know if it meant anything, if HE really meant it. He leaned towards you and whispered in your ear,

"If you'll be mine, I'll forget about Itachi." He nibbled on your ear. There was a knock on the window. The two of you looked up to see two very angry boys outside.

"You… promise?" you asked turning back to Sasuke. He grinned. He knew you were giving in.

"Yes I promise," he said.

"You aren't just using me to…" He kissed you cutting off your words; more passionately then the first time. You broke for air and he whispered in your ear again.

"You should probably talk to those two." You glanced at the window and laughed at the two boys fuming, red-faced outside. He stood up and offered a hand. You took it and he pulled you up, close to him. He kissed you gently and led you outside by the hand. Shikamaru walked up to you.

"What's going on Mai?"

"I love him."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I… love… him." The two boys stepped back in shock.

"I suppose, but if he does anything to upset you he'll regret it."

"Threat known," Sasuke said wincing. The two boys went home, Shikamaru dragging Kiba. "So…" he began slipping his arms around your waist. "Are we really enemies?" You slipped your arms around his neck.

"No, not at all. I love you," you said before kissing him.

"I love you too," he whispered and then kissed you again.


End file.
